Pride for Purchase
by artandatrocity
Summary: [Set a few months after my story "No Pride in Denial," but can be read as a standalone if you prefer.] Kurt comes home from class one afternoon to find Sebastian back from school uncommonly early. When he discovers why his roommate voluntarily wants to speak with him, the banter and the bartering begin, leading to an extremely bizarre evening about a week later.
1. Chapter 1

The few months following that one morning when Kurt caved in to Sebastian's advances passed without any other similar incidents, though this is not to say that Sebastian didn't continue attempting to seduce his roommate with suggestive comments and behavior. Kurt felt zero interest in succumbing to the pressure again, instead returning to the normality of feeling nearly constant annoyance towards the pompous asshole.

On a clear, chilly day in March, Kurt made his way through the apartment's door after a particularly exhausting dance class. Keys were flung into a dish on the hallway table and he immediately headed for the kitchen, desperate for something to eat. In his sweaty state the idea of a shower nagged at the forefront of his mind, but a growling stomach overruled the need for immediate hygiene. In the living room sat Sebastian, perched on their couch surrounded by books and papers, furiously typing away on his laptop. He didn't even look up at the sound of someone entering the room. Nothing irked Kurt quite like being ignored, even by a man he didn't particularly enjoy interacting with, so he chose to make his presence known.

"I know for a fact that there's a desk in your room, yet for some reason you insist on spreading out all over the sofa."

Sebastian paused typing and finally looked around.

"Would you prefer that I spread you out on the sofa?" He winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He really should have seen that coming. Moving into the kitchen he opened a cupboard and grabbed a granola bar. Before ripping open the packaging and devouring the snack, he used it to point at Sebastian.

"Well, it's good to see proof that you actually do go to school, since it seems like you are always here just to spite me." This wasn't really true, but it was the best he could come up with while suffering a state of intense hunger and fatigue.

After hitting a few more keys, Sebastian closed the laptop and sauntered into the kitchen.

"Actually, I would still be at the library right now, but I wanted to make sure I caught you before you head out for your evening class."

This was highly unusual, because as a general rule they tried to miss each other as often as possible. Intrigued, Kurt continued taking delicate bites of granola bar, bobbing his head up and down a couple of times as a silent indication for the other to go on.

"Although this causes me extreme agony to say and invites you to joyously taunt me," Sebastian began, "I need," he paused to inhale a deep breath and close his eyes before quickly rushing out, "I need to ask you a favor."

Kurt couldn't contain a short laugh, causing him to choke a little on the food in his mouth. He quickly regained his composure, smiling mockingly as he said,

"I'm sorry, but could I please ask you to repeat that?"

"Don't make me say it again, Hummel. Your recent near-death-experience told me that you heard just fine. You have no idea how much I'm suffering here."

Still beaming, Kurt threw up his hands.

"Ok, ok. I know it must be serious and you must be desperate if it's come to this. What do you need?"

Sebastian was clearly in actual physical pain now, fists balled up and eyes screwed shut.

"I need you to accompany me to a dinner party."

That certainly was not what Kurt expected to hear, though he wasn't exactly sure what he _had_ expected. His mouth dropped open slightly, staring at his roommate in utter confusion and shock as he placed the half-eaten granola bar on the counter. Sebastian finally opened his eyes and raised his head, severe discomfort still evident on his face.

"You… what?" Kurt still couldn't register the request.

Sighing, Sebastian began explaining.

"A professor of mine refers one student every year for a summer internship at a major law firm. Right now he's narrowed it down to three and, naturally, being the best, I am among them. He's hosting a dinner for us with himself and his wife. Furthermore, he insists that we each bring a date."

At the word "date" Kurt quirked a skeptical eyebrow.

"So you want to take me to this little gathering and introduce me as your date?"

Sebastian's customary expression of superiority returned.

"In your dreams, Princess. No, I'll make it clear that you are my roommate, but I might fib a little and say we're also friends. Think you can be nice to me for a few hours?"

Ignoring the question, Kurt posed his own.

"And, why me, exactly? Surely you must have a lengthy list of acquaintances that you could ask instead."

"Of course I do, but I don't have the time or energy to groom them for something this important." The look of pain returned. "Look, you're the only person I know who can make polite and interesting conversation with anyone, except with me of course. I also know that you can dress yourself appropriately, assuming you can tone down the gay for one night."

Grinning smugly and cocking his head, Kurt popped a hip and placed a hand upon it.

"Aww, 'Bas, were those compliments you just gave me?"

Sebastian attempted a weak sneer.

"Don't get used to it, sweetheart. I'm desperate, which is not an emotion I'm at all familiar with, and therefore not in my right mind at the moment."

Kurt straightened up and looked quizzically at the man across the kitchen.

"Suppose I say 'yes,'" he started, "what's in it for me? You know full well that I wouldn't willingly do anything for you without proper compensation."

Sebastian moved towards Kurt, reaching out to run a finger down his arm, seductively purring in his ear,

"Oh, I'm sure that I can make it worth your time."

Kurt pushed him off and cast an effortless "bitch, please" face.

"Nice try, but I am not so easily bought. That'd really just be a reward for you, anyway."

"Fine, I'm willing to negotiate. What do you want?"

Back when the question of attending the dinner first came up, Kurt already knew what to ask for.

"You will buy me a new suit for the occasion, complete with shoes and any accessories that I deem necessary, regardless of the price."

Shrugging, Sebastian pursed his lips and nodded.

"Easy enough. We can go shopping at the same time, since I intend to get one myself. And that way I can make sure you keep the flamboyancy in check."

"Oh no," Kurt scoffed, "first off, you get absolutely no say in what I wear. Secondly, judging by the rest of your wardrobe, and I use that word lightly, I highly doubt that I would find anything remotely stylish in an establishment where you might shop."

Sebastian's face turned to mock pity as he turned to walk away.

"Whatever you say. I guess some people can't appreciate Armani or Oscar de la Renta."

Kurt immediately shot out a hand to grab the other man's shoulder. Sebastian turned around, signature smirk out in full force.

"Are you serious? Because I swear, Smythe, if you tease me with fashion and don't deliver, so help me Gaga I will…"

Before the rest of the sentence was finished, Sebastian's body sagged in a way that Kurt recognized as genuine vulnerability. The look did not suit him in the slightest.

"Yes, I am serious. Kurt," he spoke in an uncommonly earnest voice, "this dinner means a lot to me. I want that internship every bit as much as you have ever wanted anything in your life. So please, if you help me with this I'll give you whatever you ask for."

Unnerved by this stripped down display of emotion, Kurt smiled and tried to get the normal Sebastian back as quickly as he knew how.

"So that means you're willing to quit trying to get into my pants?"

This tactic worked like a charm. In a moment Sebastian was leaning in close once more with a sly grin,

"I have no interest in getting into your pants. My aim is to get you out of them."

For the second time during this conversation, Kurt failed to suppress a dramatic eye roll.

"Good to have you back. Never scare me like that again. Now, when are we going shopping?"

If Sebastian experienced any nervousness before dinner the following Saturday night, he never showed it. Earlier in the week the pair hit the streets to shop, coming home with a snappy suit each, plus new shoes, shirts, ties and carefully selected cufflinks. Now they were dressed and sitting in a taxi, on the way to a restaurant that Kurt had never heard of. Apparently it was supposed to be absurdly fancy. Not that he cared— any time he put in to this little charade was entirely on Sebastian's dime. He supposed that he should probably feel a little apprehension, but oddly enough he couldn't conjure up an iota of anxiety. These weren't his peers; in fact he probably wouldn't see them again after tonight, and it was true that he could make conversation with just about anyone. If they inquired after details about his own life, he would answer honestly, trusting that the worst he might suffer from these undoubtedly upper-class folks would be forced politeness.

As they rode along, Sebastian took a few minutes to brief him on the professor and two classmates; nothing more than their names and basic backgrounds, but still good information to possess going in to the evening. It wasn't more than 15 minutes before they arrived at the restaurant. The maitre d' led them to a large table towards the back of the room where an older looking man and woman sat with two 20-somethings. Kurt assumed this meant that they were waiting for one last pair to arrive. As they approached, the professor smiled broadly, stood and extended his hand.

"Ah, Sebastian! So glad you could join us." The two shook hands before Professor Stanley turned to Kurt to perform the same gesture. "And who is this you brought with you tonight?"

"This is Kurt Hummel. We live together," Sebastian answered.

The professor's face fell almost imperceptibly, but not before Kurt caught it. "Here we go," he thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stanley. Sebastian always speaks very highly of you." He pasted on a gracious expression. Hopefully manners and charm might get the roommates out of here unscathed tonight.

The trio took their seats, where Kurt was introduced to Mrs. Stanley and the other two guests, Sandra (a student) and her boyfriend, Michael. Less than 10 seconds after they finished the last couple appeared, Amanda (the other student) and her boyfriend, Joe, setting off the introductory process all over again. It vaguely registered in Kurt's mind that he and Sebastian were the only non-couple present, but he didn't consider this beyond the one fleeting realization. A waiter came for their drink orders and silence reigned for a minute or two as everyone perused the menu. A different waiter brought their beverages and scribbled down their entrée selections before disappearing. Finally, there was nothing left to do but begin what Kurt hoped wouldn't be an hour or so of terribly stilted conversation.

Professor Stanley spoke first.

"As you all know, you're here because I'm considering you for the summer internship. However, tonight is not a night for talking business. Your three companions probably don't want us to bore them with legal talk." He chuckled, as though he just cracked a hilarious joke. "No, this evening is meant to be nothing more than a pleasant meal shared between friends. I look forward to getting to know you all a little better."

Kurt resisted raising an eyebrow. He would voluntarily bet his scarf collection that every minute of this get-together was intended as a test. Though he might not know much about being a lawyer, he knew it involved a lot of schmoosing. Given a guess, he would surmise that the purpose of this dinner was to evaluate the student's abilities in making confident first impressions and in kissing ass.

The Stanley's moved methodically around the table, asking each pair in turn about themselves. Sandra and Michael met two months prior through a friend of a friend. He was a fresh graduate from Yale who recently moved to New York for a job as an assistant art historian at the Museum of Modern Art. Kurt was moderately impressed by this, and felt slightly less intimidated by not being the only person at the table with an interest in anything remotely connected to the arts. Amanda and Joe were both New York natives whose families were long-time friends, though the two didn't start dating until college. Joe was studying at the New York University School of Medicine, and Kurt marveled at how a law and a medical student ever found time in their schedules to talk to each other, let alone form a relationship. It probably helped that the two knew each other since childhood.

Inescapably, the conversation came around to the final two and Kurt steeled himself for whatever their company would throw at them. Mrs. Stanley started them off.

"So, how long have you boys been together?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Added warning for this chapter: slight-dub con.

Fully expecting Sebastian to correct her, Kurt didn't even bother to formulate a reply. So when Sebastian grabbed one of the hands Kurt rested on the table, the unsuspecting man's shock nearly paralyzed him. Somehow he managed to keep a neutral face, waiting to see where this was going.

"Well, we both grew up in Ohio and met during high school. We got together not long after becoming acquainted. Then when we both decided to move to New York for school, it only seemed practical that each of us save some money by finding a place together."

Sebastian turned to look at his companion. In this moment Kurt was indescribably grateful for all those years of acting training, as now he could smile while mentally swearing revenge on his roommate.

Amanda chimed in with a genuinely sweet tone to her voice,

"High school sweethearts, how lovely! Where are you studying, Kurt?"

At least this much he could talk about truthfully.

"I'm at the New York Academy of the Dramatic arts, in the acting program."

Michael hadn't said much throughout the meal, but perked up a bit at this news.

"I hear that's a very prestigious program with a high success rate for graduates. Congratulations on getting in."

Kurt's cheeks pinked and Sebastian cast him an adoring look, which Kurt knew to be completely false but that surely appeared convincing to anyone else.

"We're all very proud of him, especially since somehow he also finds time for an internship at , on top of designing and constructing much of his own wardrobe."

While managing to pull off a humble expression, inside Kurt's head he was screaming "why are you trying to make me sound as stereotypically gay as possible?" He was proud of his accomplishments and harbored no shame about his life choices, but Sebastian was deliberately delivering select information and Kurt wanted to know why.

All this time, the Stanley's remained mute, looking somewhat uncomfortable but clearly trying to hide it. The students on the other hand all seemed unperturbed and somewhat intrigued. At the mention of fashion, Sandra's face lit up.

"Really, you do all that? That's incredible. I may be doomed to a professional life of business attire, but I still devour every issue of Vogue and I do love my shoes. Perhaps I can drag you out shopping with me sometime?"

Kurt struggled to pinpoint the moment when the conversation began focusing on him. He chose not to think about it too hard, considering that these were all things he knew how to talk about. Laughing, he responded,

"There will be no dragging necessary. I can't imagine ever turning down an opportunity to shop."

The professor cleared his throat loudly, effortlessly cutting in to the chatter.

"Sebastian," he said calmly, "may I speak to you out front for a moment?"

As though he anticipated this, Sebastian responded with equal evenness,

"Of course, sir." He twisted toward to a mildly confused Kurt and pecked him quickly on the cheek. Facing the rest of the table he gave a shallow bow. "Excuse me, I won't be gone long."

Once sequestered in a corner of the lobby, the elder man pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and breathing deeply before speaking.

"Mr. Smythe, I'm not positive precisely what you are trying to do, but I am sure that I do not much appreciate it."

Sebastian feigned ignorance, though he knew exactly what this discussion was about.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand what you mean."

Professor Stanley's eyes opened and he frowned at his student.

"Do not try to fool me, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. If you want to be successful in this business, one thing you must learn is how to keep appropriate company and maintain a suitable image. Regardless of what you do in your personal life, flaunting it around your professional peers is entirely unacceptable behavior."

Prepared for this, Sebastian squared his shoulders and coolly offered his carefully thought out retort.

"One thing you continue reiterating to us is that the most important trait a lawyer needs to exude in a professional setting is confidence. I am nothing if not confident, in all pursuits of life. I am not ashamed of myself or the life I choose to lead. Should I ever opt to hide even a fraction of either, the confidence in which I take such pride would be in danger of wavering. I cannot afford for that to happen." He let this sink in for a moment before continuing. "So with all due respect sir, please tell me if it is worth sacrificing my most valuable attribute for the sake of your comfort?"

A period of still silence passed between them before the professor nodded, though he didn't verbally address Sebastian except to say,

"We should return to our table."

The two men rejoined their party gracefully, apologizing for their brief absence. Michael and Joe were chatting about basketball. Kurt and the ladies, even Mrs. Stanley, were in the midst of what sounded like a heated debate about the merits of classic versus modern Broadway musicals. Conversation flowed rather easily for another 20 minutes or so before beginning to taper off. Sebastian and Kurt were first to take their leave, making the excuse that Kurt had an early appointment with his boss the next morning. Without speaking they walked outside and hailed a cab to return home.

Even though the evening had not been entirely unpleasant, Kurt lingered in a state of resentment toward Sebastian for pulling his little stunt without warning. He hardly knew where to begin in questioning his roommate about what happened. As a result, the ride back to the apartment passed without a word spoken between them. Sebastian knew that his behavior would not escape Kurt's wrath, so he simply waited for the outburst. There didn't seem to be much sense in provoking the inevitable.

It wasn't until they stood in the hallway, locking the door and removing their coats, when Kurt finally burst. But in true Hummel fashion, "burst" meant "speak in a chillingly measured voice that is more terrifying than yelling."

"So, do you mind explaining to me what the fuck that was all about?"

Bracing himself for the impending battle, Sebastian cast Kurt an exasperated look.

"Can I at least change and sit down first? Maybe even make myself a drink? I have a feeling I need one for whatever bitching is about to do."

Kurt's expression did not change— while his features were calm, his eyes stormed in a way that Sebastian had only seen once before. The memory of that encounter in the shower, combined with the way Kurt currently crowded further into his personal space, sent a small shiver down his spine.

"No," he stated firmly, "we are talking about this now." His tone left no room for argument, not even from Sebastian. However, predictably, he would try anyway.

Sebastian heaved a put-upon sigh. He held absolutely no inclination of explaining any of his true intentions about making an impression on Professor Stanley. The truth probably would have been enough to make Kurt back off; maybe even forgive him a little bit. Then again, where was the fun in that?

"Are you honestly surprised? Since when do I turn down an opportunity to fuck with you?"

Kurt moved in further, effectively pinning Sebastian to the door without actually touching him.

"Are you telling me that act was your plan all along?"

"Of course it was." Sebastian shrugged, feeling the rage rolling off of the body blocking his escape route. "Other than convincing you to come to your senses and allow me fuck you, finding new ways of catching you off guard and seeing you sweat is one of my favorite hobbies."

Had his temper not been rising steadily for the better part of two hours, Kurt most likely would have drawn this argument out awhile longer. Normally he never allowed Sebastian to get under his skin so easily. Insults and witty comebacks would be tossed back and forth until one or the other grew bored, got the last word in, and wandered off to do something else. Tonight, however, Kurt was fuming and his patience broke before he could collect himself.

With no plan and no words, consumed with an anger that halted all rational thought, Kurt used his entire weight to throw his body at Sebastian, slamming the smug man hard against the door. His eyes shot manic arrows and Sebastian met them with challenge swimming in his own. Instinct took over and without thinking Kurt surged forward, smashing their lips together forcefully. An audible thud echoed around the room as Sebastian's head crashed against the unforgiving wood.

Kurt wasted no time in ripping Sebastian's lips apart and jamming his tongue into the as-of-yet-unresponsive mouth. It took a moment before Sebastian realized what was happening, but after catching his bearings he didn't hesitate to reciprocate with equal fervor. There was no finesse, no gentle caressing of lips and tongue, not a trace of anything that one might describe as passion. This kiss was merely an exchange of energy; a tool for releasing some of that intensity before allowing it to build and explode.

As the two continued their wordless fight via mouth, Kurt took advantage of his body crushed flush against Sebastian's and began to rocking his hips forward. He felt the man beneath him struggle to detach his face, neck rolling sideways and tongue ceasing to fight back. Kurt followed the movements, refusing to allow any sort of freedom that might allow speaking. He kept up the steady rhythm, relentlessly rutting against Sebastian's crotch, both of them hard within the confines of their expensive slacks. Under typical circumstances Kurt would fret over the way in which he was treating such expensive garments but these were not, by any stretch of the imagination, typical circumstances.

Sebastian kept resisting, furiously thrashing his head this way and that, attempting to twist his body free. The harder he fought, the stronger Kurt pressed against him, determined to maintain every bit of control in this situation. Without realizing it, each endeavor to wriggle away from his aggressor only served to create more friction on his cock. Despite not entirely wanting what was happening, undeniable arousal flowed through him, as evidenced by his persistent erection.

After an indeterminable amount of time Sebastian broke what, by that point, only barely counted as a kiss. He gasped roughly and Kurt did not immediately claim him again, needing oxygen himself, though he went on grinding recklessly.

"Hummel," Sebastian rasped, "I swear to god, if you make me come in these pants…"

He didn't get to finish as Kurt cut him off with another fierce connection of lips, pulling away after a moment to growl,

"Then you'll take them to the fucking dry cleaners."

For the first time since their encounter began, Kurt stilled completely, though he did not bodily release the man under him. He looked directly into Sebastian's eyes, no longer emerald green but a color more akin to the rainforest floor after a storm, and found he could not read the thoughts behind them. Kurt's intense gaze lost its previous hints of malice, though what exactly replaced it, he did not know.

This time Sebastian moved first. Kurt still held him in place against the door, but it was Sebastian's mouth that initiated the final connection of their bodies. Now their pelvises rolled in tandem, each man succumbing to the reality an impending orgasm that was too close to walk away from. It wasn't much longer before Kurt broke away, moaning loudly as he spurted, hot and blindingly powerful, into his briefs. Sebastian slid more quickly along Kurt's thigh for another few moments before following suit, dropping his head onto the already sated man's shoulder.

They stayed in this position for maybe 20 seconds, panting and waiting for full consciousness to return. As soon as Kurt trusted his shaky legs he stepped back a bit, leaving Sebastian to stumble forward after being supported for so long. With surprising deftness, given his post-orgasmic state, Kurt shucked off his jacket before removing his trousers and pulling the belt free. By now Sebastian was upright, but still immobile. Standing unabashedly in his shirt and stained underwear, Kurt turned to walk away and thrust the soiled clothing towards the door without a second glance.

"What the hell, Princess?" came a voice from behind him.

Kurt paused to glance over his shoulder. Sebastian held an armful of discarded clothes, glaring at him with a mixture of disdain and confusion. With a grin Kurt said only,

"Thanks for offering to pick up the dry cleaning bill." He entered his room, beginning to close the door when he heard a resigned chuckle from the hallway and a barely audible "cheeky little shit."

The subsequent months leading up to graduation passed by smoothly enough. Only one other serious altercation occurred between the roommates, which ended with Kurt's dick down Sebastian's throat. Immediately after his orgasm Kurt walked out of the room, leaving an irate Sebastian to jerk off alone. After that incident, it was business as usual between the two men until summer break rolled around.

Kurt chose to spend the time back in Ohio with his family while Sebastian stayed behind for the internship that Professor Stanley ended up referring him for, but before Kurt took off both of them agreed to sign a contract renewing the lease on their apartment for another year. He figured that enough weeks apart would allow him to recharge his patience for another 12 months spent living with Sebastian. When he weighed the price of finding a new place against the cost of occasionally relinquishing a small amount of pride, he decided that the latter proved a wiser investment.

**A/N****:** I've grown rather fond of this verse, so if there's anything from it that you'd like to read, shoot me a prompt and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
